Lord Of Pandemonium
by KitsuneChuy
Summary: Naruto believes he is alone. He has no family. His friends don't truly know him. He lives in a village that shuns him as the Kyuubi in human form. But what if they weren't entirely wrong? Join Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and the grandson of the greatest demon known to man as he starts his quest to become the new Lord Of Pandemonium.


Ok so i went back and read the first chapter and a whole bunch of ideas popped into my head so i decided to do a rewrite, i'm also changing the story up a bit and i'm adding elements from a great game that i played before it was canceled called ayakashi ghost guild alright have fun reading my story if you have any questions just put them in the comment section and i'll try to get back to you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Nurarihyon no mago, or Ayakashi Ghost guild or anything else i happen to mention in the story.

"**Hello what's up"**\- Biju and yokai characters talking

"Hello what's up" - human characters talking

'_**Hello what's up'**_ \- Biju and yokai characters thinking

'_Hello what's up'_ \- humans thinking

Chapter 1 a snake, a mirror, and a red head?

Pain shot through his system as the snake like woman rammed her palm into his abdomen forcing the air from his lungs,his eyes widened with shock,his mouth froze in a silent could feel the lady's chakra invade and changing his system, it felt like she had locked away apart of himself she looked into his eyes,a wicked grin threatened to split her face  
"this should take of that pesky fox for a while, ne Naruto-kun" the woman said her voice distorted slightly becoming more masculine. She then threw Naruto from the giant branch they were on and watched as he plummeted towards the ground far below them. a sickening smile spread across her face as she turned towards the two remaining genin and said "Know where were we sasuke-kun"she said her black eyes turning into a venomous yellow.  
-with naruto-  
He had promised himself that this would never happen again. That He would feel this hopeless again but no matter what he did he just wasn't strong enough, he didn't know a lot of jutsu like kakashi did, he wasn't smart like sakura, and he definitely wasn't a genius like sasuke all he did was screw things up.  
**"is that really what you believe"** a female voice spoke in his mind it sounded slightly disappointed. "it's true isn't it i would be completely useless without the kyuubi's chakra" the blonde said as depression seeped into his mind  
"**did you not promise** **Zabuza that you would become strong enough to Pro checked your precious people"** the voice said causing Naruto to remember his Time with the missing ninja

-flashback-  
Zabuza momochi laid there laid the on the floor bleeding he looks to naruto and sas  
"kid you did good for a rookie" he coughed out he could feel his life slipping away "..promise me you will do a better job at protecting the people you care about better than I did" he said as he looked over towards haku tears streaming from his eyes all naruto could do was nod as he watched Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist die.  
-flashback end-

**"did you not promise yourself that you wouldn't die without a fight!"**naruto was stunned as he fell closer to his death his headband long since gone due to him hitting a couple of branch is on his way down his hair covers his eyes as he started to plummet towards the ground.  
**"so are you just going to just sit here and die or are you going fight for what you believe in!"**the voice yelled in his head  
"no no No I WILL NOT DIE!" he yelled out loud his instinct to survive kicked in and what seemed like black fire surrounded his body changing it and then suddenly as he was about to he hit the ground of the forest he heard the female voice yell  
"**good answer Sochi" **he then blacked out.

As Naruto's body kept plummeted towards the ground it had changed quite a bit, in place of the small adolescent boy was a mature female woman she had long flowing red hair and beautiful Amber eyes. As she was falling she maneuvered her body slowing her to land lightly on her feet were she started to stretch slightly.

"**(Yawn).. Man it's good to be alive again" **she said then took a moment to look at herself her mature body was straining against the orange jumpsuit quite a bit. "**Is this really what Naru-chan where's all the time, god it's awful" **she said looking at the orange monstrosity in disgust. "**Well I don't have much time and I already saved Naru-chan whatever shall I do" **she said out loud tapping her slender finger against her chin before she caught a wiff of something that made her nose twitch slightly then a. Malicious grin spread across your face. "**That's it I'll teach that little lizard shit not to mess with my Sochi" **she said as she sped of towards the direction of the scent.

-scene change-  
Anko mitarashi was currently has snakes wrapped around her and orochimaru with one thought on her mind the soon to be death of her ex sensei orochimaru after all these years after all the training she was finally going to rid herself of the man that had ruined her life Even if it cost her her own she grabbed his hand and started to perform a set of seals, orochimaru seeing this suddenly turned into mud catching Anko off guard "You're a special jounin of Konoha now you shouldn't be using the forbidden jutsu that I taught you" he said appearing out of tree he then proceeded to rip the rest of the skin from his head of revealing his true face  
"Why are you here orochimaru" growled out anko as she suddenly clutched the side of her neck in pain  
"Fufufufufufu we haven't seen each other in so long yet you're so cold anko"  
"have you come to assassinate hokage-sama"  
"no sadly I don't have enough men for that, although I kinda thought I would recruit some outstanding new subordinates here in the village oh I even gave one of them my little curse seal"  
"ha how selfish too bad for you the kids going to die" she said

"true the chances are one to ten of him survive buuuut... Like you, he just might not" he said smiling venomously

"ha seems like you like this kid"  
"tch tch jealous are we, still mad that I threw you away"he said in a mocking tone "unlike you though this one's talented, although it's not surprising this one does carry the uchiha blood after all, he's also very beautiful just the attributes i'm looking for in a new vessel" he smirked as anko fell to her hands and knees at the base of the large branch gasping in pain  
"if the boys survived, things could get very intere-" he was suddenly brought out of thoughts by an unnatural but familiar chakra source coming from back where he left Sasuke and his team he turned his head so that he was staring towards the direction of the strange chakra whatever it was was strong enough to sever Orochimaru's connection to Anko's curse mark which didn't help much because whatever it was had her trembling in fear Orochimaru who wasn't faring any better was shaking slightly. then suddenly out of nowhere 9 red chains rushed out of the foliage and toward the waiting sannin with surprising speed acting on pure instinct the snake was able to maneuver around Chainz and towards one of the branches that looking down on the area all the while thoughts for running through his head  
"those chains they were just like kushina how is this possible she was supposed to be dead"he thought as he waited for his attacker to step out.  
Orochimaru stared in disbelief as someone who he was sure was dead walked out into the open. When he saw Kushina one familiar emotion started to swell up inside of him fear questions stated to cloud his mind 'how was she here my spies said nothing of Kushina being alive' he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as Kushina disappeared then reappeared next to him he had to duck to or enemy on of the redheads chain from punctuating his skull. Orochimaru quickly summoned his kusanagi just barely fast enough to deflect with another chain "**I'll kill you for touching my Sochi snake shit" **the woman yelled out as she clashed again with Orochimaru the suddenly she placed her hands hands together and pushed them towards orochimaru  
"**Daishinkan**" suddenly all nine chains melded together to form a dragon made of red Energy What happened next caused Anko's eyes to widen the dragon hit the sanien dead center causing him to be propelled through the forest destroying what seemed to be several blocks of trees and when the dust cleared she saw Orochimaru's body half buried in a Crater she could not help but  
Stare at the women in awe as she started to walk towards her when she got closer she noticed her eyes seemed to have seemed to be concentrated on the crater or to be more specific Orochimaru's body but the women shifted her eyes towards her when the woman got closer she crouched down to her eye level

"**Hey brat, you ok" **the red headed woman asked but Anko was to awe struck to say anything "**Hellooo…...no nothing" **she continued as she started to waver her hand in Anko's face suddenly Kushina felt a disturbance at the crater she turned her head and pushed chakra into her eyes

"**Shit" **she cursed as she saw Orochimaru's body it was still in the same position only it looked like something had crawled out of it_ '__**the freaks still alive' **_she thought as she tensed her legs ready to go after him but the something happened her body started to ache and she could feel herself slipping away "**fuck looks like I don't have much time, dammit I was so looking forward to killing that shit head too, (sigh) oh well" **she said a little disappointed she than looked back towards Anko "**hey stripper"** she said trying to get the purple haired women attention which seemed to work

" who are calling a stripper bimbo" she said forgetting about what just happened.

"**You gaki, look at the way you're dressed, you're not even wearing a bra just mesh and who are you calling a bimbo" **Kushina said making Anko look at her own clothing she wore a mesh bodysuit that ended just above her knees with a burnt orange mini skirt and a thick light brown trench coat showing a lot of her chest

"What the hell about you lady, look at that thing" Anko retorted making Kushina look down she was wearing her son's strange orange jacket which on her looked a lot more like a crop top that was a couple sizes too short showing off her midriff and a good portion of her cleavage

"**touche" **she said before she sighed "**ok look you're about to see some weird shit ok"** Kushina said her tone was completely serious

"Um ok" Anko said not really sure what was happening then the redhead pulled out a a

"**ok good know before that I need you to do something for me"**

"Why the hell should I do anything for you" Anko asked

"**Well for one you currently owe me after this mess and it's not like I'm asking you to betray the village or anything hell I used to be a Konoha shinobi to "**

"Used to be?" Anko asked her tone was more guarded

"**Well yea I also used to be alive"** Kushina said mockingly

"Wait what" Anko asked she was starting to get freaked out

"**Never mind I need you to give this to Naruto Uzumaki" **Kushina said as she snapped her fingers, suddenly out of no where a mirror appeared in her hands

"Why a mirror"

"**because this mirror could be the item that changes my sochi's life"**

"Wait you're the gaki's mother" Anko asked but she got her answer Kushina burst into black fire and in her place was a knocked out Naruto Anko sat there for a minute trying to comprehend what just happened

"WHAT THE HELL"


End file.
